


Rose Gold: RWBY isn't RWBY without Ruby

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Apologies [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha complete their set of RWBY.Of course, declaring your love for Ruby and RWBY is bound to cause some confusion.Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Series: Apologies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545826
Kudos: 7





	Rose Gold: RWBY isn't RWBY without Ruby

Jaune: Hey, Ruby.

Ruby: Oh, hey Jaune.

Jaune: Come with me.

Jaune: *holds the door open to JNPR's room*

Ruby: *walks in, pausing when she sees Pyrrha there*

Jaune: *closes the door behind him*

Jaune: I want to talk about you and me.

Ruby: *looks at Pyrrha*

Jaune: Look at me.

Ruby: *looks at Jaune, only to find him gently craddling her face*

Jaune: Who's the one who talked to me when I first got here?

Ruby: I apologized for...

Jaune: *kisses Ruby*

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Jaune: We both know that's not what I was talking about.

Ruby: You're talking about how a shy and awkward girl with a disturbing interest in weapons found friends.

Jaune: Almost. *kisses her again*

Ruby: You're talking about how a shy and awkward girl fell in love with a shining knight and thought he would never notice her?

Jaune: *kisses Ruby even more passionately*

Jaune: A little surprised to hear you say that.

Ruby: A little surprised to hear you choose me... I mean... I heard... I thought...

Pyrrha: *embraces Ruby from behind*

Pyrrha: *kisses the back of Ruby's neck*

Ruby: *giggling*

Ruby: Okay, what's going on here?

Jaune: RWBY was meant to be together. I intend to ensure it stays that way.

Ruby: By *giggling* kissing me?

Jaune: Who said it was just about you?

Ruby: *adorable startled noises*

Jaune: You are the last one.

Ruby: Eep?

Jaune: I've talked with Blake, Yang, and Weiss.

Pyrrha: And now you.

Jaune: I want to protect RWBY. I don't want to stop you from doing anything, but I do want you to follow a few rules.

Ruby: What... kind of rules?..

Jaune. Come when I call, unless it interferes with your team.

Ruby (nervously): O... okay?..

Jaune: Tell me where and when you go.

Ruby: *swallows* Okay.

Jaune: And call for me when you need help.

Ruby: Eep?

Jaune: I promise to come as soon as I can.

Pyrrha (whispering into Ruby's ear): And we will come with him.

Ruby: My own shining knight riding in to rescue me... Did you really think I would say no?

Jaune: *grabs Ruby from Pyrrha's arms and pulls her into for a hug*

Jaune: I figured it would take a bit more convincing.

Ruby: I thought I was going to have to be the one to convince you. I mean, you got the beautiful and elegant Weiss and Pyrrha and...

Jaune: *kisses Ruby*

Jaune: And I have you.

Ruby: But...

Jaune: *touches his forehread to hers*

Jaune: You're not Weiss and Weiss is not you. I wouldn't trade one for the other.

Pyrrha: With you, we have a complete set.

Ruby: A complete RWBY!

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: RWBY wouldn't be complete without Ruby.

Pyrrha: And Ruby makes a complete RWBY.

Ruby: *exhascerbated sigh*

Ruby: Too many Rubies!

Jaune: *kisses her*

Jaune: You're the only Ruby for me.

Jaune: *pause*

Jaune: And part of the only RWBY for me.

Ruby: *pokes Jaune in the stomach*

Ruby: What was that?

Ruby: *pokes Jaune again*

Ruby: Do you have armour under your shirt?

Jaune: What?

Pyrrha: That's just his abs. Do you have any idea how heavy his armour is?

Ruby: In all honesty, I have no idea.

Pyrrha: He's basically carrying you around all the time.

Ruby: So... if I climbed on his back, he would be carrying two Rubies around?

Jaune: I've already got two Rubies. One is more metaphorical, so it doesn't really weigh much.

Jaune: Scratch that, it weighs heavily on my soul.

Pyrrha: But I'm here to make it lighter.

Ruby: Okay, which Ruby are we talking about.

Jaune: You, silly.

Ruby: *stares at Jaune as her brain tries to process the information*

Jaune: *bursts out into giggles*

Ruby: *pokes him with her right index finger*

Ruby: *pokes him with her left index finger*

Pyrrha: *gently grabs Ruby wrists, pulling her into her arms for an embrace*

Pyrrha: There are much better things we can do with these hands.

Ruby: Name one.

Pyrrha: We'd rather show you.

Jaune: It might take a few tries before she learns properly.

Ruby: I'll have you know!..

Ruby (whispering): I've never done anything like this before...

Pyrrha: That's why we're going to teach you. And we'll make sure you get plenty of practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189310735402/rose-gold-rwby-isnt-rwby-without-ruby) Tumblog.


End file.
